Not bad for a women
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Eren wakes up one more for trial as a women. Levi starts liking the new Eren or Erena si what they name her now
1. Flashback part 1

Epov

_"Hey Eren, it's time to get up. You got trial today." I groaned, as I pulled the sheet over my head. I have been trapped down here for three or fours days, cuff to a fucking chain and now they come for me: those asshole. I pushed myself up to my knees and stretched my arms over my head. God my back is killing and I don't feel so well, but what worse is that my chest hurts more than my back. I slide my hand down starting from neck. I then felt something that I never felt before. I opened my eyes and look down. My chest had to huge bumps on them. I quickly grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it up, so that I can my entire chest. My eyes grew wide and I was screaming at the top of my lungs that the guards came running. "What is wrong now Jaegar." My words did not come, only my screaming. "Jaegar for god sake what has gotten into you?!" _

_"Brat, what is the problem?" I can hear Corporal Levi closer than anyone else in the basement. I pushed my shirt back down and started stroking my hair. It was not short anymore, it now reached my shoulders and was screaming louder. "Brat answer me; that's an order!"_

_I spun around to face the captain of the Survey Corp. "Corporal, I don't think I'm a male anymore!" Captain Levi brow rose in concern before he order someone to open the cell. The commander of the Survey Corp had the cell open in an instant and Captain Levi came walking in. _

_"Stand up brat." I quickly got my feet which I wish I didn't. Not only did my pants fall, but so did my boxers that I wear right before I turned into a female. I let out a little squeak and tugged the end of my shirt down to cover up below. A blush grew on my face, as I looked up at Captain Levi who kept staring at me. "What happen?"_

_"Can you get some clothes sir?"_

_He ignored my question, as I did to his. "what happen?"_

_"I don't know. I went to bed as a male then I woke with tits and long hair." I can see that Captain Levi was not looking directly at me, instead in was looking down my shirt. I look down to see that my tits were ready to pop out of my shirt. My face grew red and I pressed my legs closer together. "Sir can I please some clothes that fits me better."_

_He didn't do anything besides stare at me for a few more moments before turning around. "Get some female clothing for her and be fast."_

_"YES SIR!" The Military Corp fetched me some clothing that look to be around my new size. My legs were thinner, as dose my hips. Everyone gave me some privaticy so that I can get dress; even Corporal was nice enough to unlock my cuffs, but I had to hurry since the trial starts in five minutes and this determins if I join the Survey Corp or face death. I wanted to pull my hair back, but I had nothing for that._

_"hey brat, are you ready?" I put on my last boot and zipped it up._

_"Yes sir."_

_I looked over at the bars where Captain Levi was standing with another pair of hand cuffs in his hands. "Alright walk over here so that I put there on you." Great more cuffs. I sigh before getting up from the bed and walked over to the bars. Captian and I were having a staring contest before I held my wrist out through the bars. Levi cut off the eye contact to lock my wrist up. My eyes didn't leave his face until I felt his rub my wrist in some kind of way. I felt a shock run through my body, but I did was pull my arms away and step back away from the bars, so that Levi can open it._

_"Lets go."_

_To be continued_


	2. Flashback part 2

_Epov_

_I was being escorted through the unfamiliar halls, but not by Levi but by another member of the Survey Corp member name Hanji. She did experiment on Titans to find more weakness to kill them beside behind the neck and their is another guy who sniffs people. The cuffs around my wrist were killing me, but I just kept walking until we were in front of two main doors. "Well, I guess you're you better off without an explanation too." I was then being shoved rough through the doors. I look back Hanji one more time before the doors closed._

_I looked around the room that were filled with priest, military police, and the survey corp. I then recognized the place when I saw the big chair; I was in a court room. Hn, so this is there I have been staying for the past four days. I stared up at the drawings on the ceiling before I was against shoved roughly in the middle of the room. I glared at men behind me. "Kneel down"_

_I blew my new long hair out of face before kneeling down like he said. Boy this new me is starting to give me attitude. They place a steal bar right now the middle of the chain. I tested them out and they were secured. I looked around the court room to see adopted sister Mikasa and my childhood friend Armin. They look confused when they saw me along with trial in the room. Everyone knew I was a boy from the beginning, but now seeing me as a girl is gathering questions in their heads. My thoughts cut off when I heard the door open. I look up to see the Supreme Commander taking a seat in the big chair. He also looked a bit concerned. "Lets start. Eren Jaeger, right? You're a soldier who vowed to devote ummm his life to the king. Is that correct?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Hmmm, I'm a bit confused through. It said here that you were born a boy, but yet when I look at you you're a girl." The supreme Commander took off his glasses and looked at me dead on. "Is there something your not telling us?"_

_I let out a sigh. "Yes I was born a boy, but this morning I didn't wake up as my normal self. I woke up as a girl and it's weird to me."_

_"Oh, could it be from when you transformed into a Titan."_

_"Sir I'm going to honest, I don't really know; it could be, but not sure." At least I'm being honest to guy._

_"Hn" He slipped his glasses back. "Let cut down to the real reason we are here. It is outside the bounds of common law, therefore we must convene a special court martial. The final decision will be handed down by me. we will deliberate upon whether or not you live or die." I swallowed he lump in my throat. "do you have anything to say before we start?"_

_I have a shit load of things to say, but it's best to keep my mouth shut. "No sir"_

_"I'm glad you're so cooperative. Let me say this straightforwardly. Concealing your existence has been proven impossible. Unless we publicized your existence in some way; therefore we will have to face another threat besides the Titans."_

_Okay, this part I have to speak. "Sir, I can ashore that I'm not a threat to this town. I made promise that I will protect these people from same thing that happen five years ago."_

_"That Mr or Ms. Jaeger, but we have to do what's right for our people." My head dropped. 'Now then this court is tasked with deciding which force will take custody of you, the Military Police or the Recon Corps. First let's us hearing the proposition from the police._

_"Thank you sir, first we believe that it will be dangerous for her to be going around. I mean before she came here, she was boy and now she turned into a girl. We don't know what will happen next. We all know female Titans are more dangerous, so there therefore she shall provide us with as much intelligence as possible, the she'll become martyr for mankind."_

_I kept my head down, as I listen to their conversation. "That isn't necessary. She a vermin that breached and infiltrated the sacred Wall of God." Really? You got to bring into this? Really?_

_He finally finished his speech. "Next, let us hear the proposition from the Recon Corps."_

_"I am Colonel Erwin Smith, head of the Thirteenth Battalion of the recon Corps. Our proposition is as followed: we will accepted Eren as a formal member of the Recon Corps." That's good. "That's all" I was too spaced out to listen to their conversation at this point, but the it started to get tense that I had to put my mind back into conversation._

_"The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates! If fortify those areas, they won't attack the gates again!"_

_"Shut up to fat puppet By using her Titan strength, we can return the wall back the way it was again!" At this point I was looking back and forth to the arguments against the Military and Recon. Boy I'm getting a headache._

_"You talk a lot you fat pig." Now that came form captain Levi that's for sure. "Who says that Titans will wait until you can lock up all the gates? When you say 'we', are you referring to your little friends who plan to get fat with?" Ouch that was harsh. I inhaled and exhaled, this argument is not good for my head, but then argument made it turn when they said that I attacked Mikasa. My head shot up and gave her a blank stare. did I really attack her when I was trying to seal the gate again? The Commander asked I put my full attention on her._

_"Yes he did." I gasped when she admit it. Did I really try to kill her, oh god!_

_"She is a Titan after all." I-I-I OH MY GOD!_

_"But before that, he also saved my life twice while in Titan form." Well that god I guess, but that still dose not help that fact that I tried to kill her. things went really when a military police told everyone what before the Titan attack five years ago. It was when Mikasa was kidnapped and I killed two men: great._

_"Yeah! He's probably a Titan who infiltrated us disguised as a child." Whispered were filling the room and I was looking left to right._

_"Her too, she could be a attack as well!" Now when everyone started pointed at Mikasa my anger kicked in._

_"That's right! We should dissect her just in case!" Now I got to step into this shit._

_"Hold on for a second! Yes it's true that I could be a monster, but don't you dare bring her into this! She has nothing to do with this!"_

_"Why protect her?!"_

_"Because it's true!"_

_"The fact that your protecting her shows that she is one!"_

_"NO!" I slammed my chain into the metal bar to shut everyone in the trial up and everything was silent. I held my head down again, so that could not look at anyone. "I mean, you're wrong. You guys keep jumping into conclusion because and trust me your not the one. Everyone is scared. Everyone seen death. Most people in here seen what the Titans can do, I mean it's true that I got their blood, but that dose not mean that you have to jump into conclusion about friends or my sister. "I look back up." To me everyone is coward because they run away. If those with strength don't fight, who will? If your to scared to fight for yourself then way join the first place. Hell if your to scared to fight for your lives, then at least don't hinder me!" I then stared yelling at the top of my lungs. "YOU ARE FUCKING COWARD, SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE EVERYTHING!"_

_Everyone was in shock in fear of my out burst. "Get ready!"_

_"Yes sir!" Now a gun was pointing right at me, what way to die. My thoughts were cut off when a shot of pain spread through my body. I can see and hear my tooth tapping against the floor. I turn my head to see Levi standing there. I felt a kick in my stomach made me want to scream. I gasp for air to kick back into my lungs. Levi grabbed my hair to lift my head up and his knee was planted against my cheek. He continued to kick me in ribs and face over and over. The kicks soon became stomping on my back. He can really beat up a lady. Blood was flowing out of my mouth at this point._

_"Wait Levi"_

_"What"_

_"If you get her angry she might turn." I growled through my teeth, as I looked up slowly. Levi stomped against my stomach before grabbing my chin to lift my head up, so that he can look at me. "What are you talking about? I though that you were going to kill her. As I heard it, when she turned into a Titan, she killed about 20 other Titans before her strength ran out." Fuck you Levi! "She won't be able to stand against me. "Again fuck you, you short bastard."_

_"I made my decided."_

_~X~_

_"Ow that stings." I said, as Hanji whipping the blood off my face. Levi was standing against the wall with his arms crossed._

_"Dose it hurt?" Hunji asked._

_"Yeah."_

_Excitement grew on her face. "Where?" This women is weird._

_"We're sorry about doing that. But as a result, we got you for ourselves."_

_"It's fine, I understand." Could he least ease up on punches. I held the rag against my cheek._

_"I'm glad that you understand." Erwin walked over to me with a smile on his face. He kneeled down right at my feet and held his hand out. 'I'm glad your on the team." _

_I shocked to see his hand held out to me, but I was also happy. "Like wise sir"_

_I saw Levi walk over and slump down on the bench right next to me. To be honest I was kind of scared that he will beat the shit out of me again. "Hey Erena"_

_"En, Erena?"_

_"Your a chick now, so it fit. Do you hate me?"_

_"Oh umm no, I understand the reason."_

_Levi sigh and lean back. "That's good."_

_To be continued_


End file.
